


Clone high: A Scudsy tale

by WetMarvinBoy



Category: Clone High
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMarvinBoy/pseuds/WetMarvinBoy
Summary: Scudworth is in love, but with who?
Kudos: 15





	Clone high: A Scudsy tale

Scudworth looked at the scrapped plans for Cloney Island, it was useless now, there was another building in his eyes, he drew the building, dreamed of the building, thought of the building, anything for the building, this building of course was the olive garden, not just any olive garden, it was underwater olive garden, something about the building made him feel happy. 

You see, when someone flipped the bitch, the bitch being the pool, he saw a building at the bottom of the bitch, it was so pretty. He walked up to the underwater olive garden, holding his breath before drawing on it with a number two pencil, an oddly shaped heart appearing on it. He then kissed the window and walked away from the building, nearly drowning as he then got out of the flipped bitch pool "what a lovely flipped bitch olive garden" Scudworth smiled.


End file.
